


To the Moon, Beyond, and Back (Mostly)

by mostmarvelousofall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Ending, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry I don’t know what to put, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmarvelousofall/pseuds/mostmarvelousofall
Summary: Some people come back. Others don't.





	To the Moon, Beyond, and Back (Mostly)

Peter Parker traveled to the stars.

He did not come back.

Sort of. He remembered feeling his body fading away into ash and dust and nothing, he remembered crying, he remembered holding onto Mr. Stark like a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean.

That was sure what he felt like. Like he was drowning. His spider sense had been screaming dangerdangerdangerrunrunrunRUNRUNRUN when there was nothing to run from. Nothing except bad luck and an invisible enemy.

Peter always had bad luck. He lost so many people in his lifetime. His uncle. His parents.

He wasn’t given all of this mission’s details, which annoyed him to no end. Even if he was a kid, he was sick of being treated like one. But from what he was told, a big purple “space grape” was trying to get six magic rocks to put on a fancy golden gauntlet so he could snap away half the universe.

So, naturally, Parker luck had Peter land on the half of all living creates that would die.

Ash and dust and nothing.

And then he woke up. Not in his bed, to learn it was all one big nightmare - though he sort of hoped it was - on the planet where he’d faded away. Titan, was it? 

Mr. Stark was gone. Where was he? Where...

The man with the cape. Dr. Strange. Who he had very recently discovered was not, in fact, using a made-up name. Peter was too embarrassed to go apologize to him for mistaking his name for his alias.

“It’s been five years,” the man said. And went into this whole explanation of what happened. 

Five years. 1,825 days. 43,800 hours.

That was how long he had been gone for. How much he had missed.

Several minutes later, Peter was back on Earth. Through some bizarre yellow sparkly portal that he didn’t even want to know how worked.

So.

In conclusion, Peter Parker traveled to the stars.

He did not come back.

But not for long. 

* * *

Tony Stark traveled to the stars.

He did come back.

Sort of. Him and the blue girl were two days away from starvation. And even if food were not a problem, there was oxygen, and fuel, and the spaceship about two hairs away from shutting down completely.

So, yeah. Sort of.

And when he finally landed down on Earth, assisted by some woman who had fancy powers which closely resembled the aurora borealis in his mind, it finally dawned on him that he had failed. He supposed that now he learned that he would live, he realized that others would not.

Guilt shadowed by grief is not a fun experience.

But, anyways. Long story short, he saved the world again, brought everyone back, and managed to get himself killed in the process.

Pepper. His love.

He'd never see her again.

Peter. His son.

He'd never see him again.

The Avengers. His family.

He'd never see them again.

But they were alive and whole and that was what mattered the most. It was because of him they were all okay. Maybe not "good." Not "pleasant." But okay. That was all anybody really needed in life.

So.

In conclusion, Tony Stark traveled to the stars.

And he did come back.

But not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> psst! so sorry if this little thing i wrote doesn't make any sense. i wasn't intending for it to make sense. hope you enjoyed, i suppose?
> 
> p.s. my heart literally explodes when you guys leave kudos because this is my first ao3 work ever and thank you so much!


End file.
